


Boromirin lähtö

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Series: Miukun random ficcisarjat & oneshotit [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficci, joka kertoo Boromirin viimeisestä taistelusta tämän omin silmin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boromirin lähtö

**Author's Note:**

> Okei, koska olin mielikuvitukseton idiootti, annoin ficin nimeksi Kahden Tornin ensimmäisen luvun nimen.  
> Tämä on varhaisin ficeistäni, jonka tein joskus viime syys-lokakuussa, kauan ennen kuin tapasin porukan jonka kanssa ficcejä teen. Silloin minulla ei ollut mitään ajatusta siitä että joku tämän joskus näkisi edes. Tämä on pääosin tehty täyttämään kirjaan jäävä aukko sen välillä kun Boromir lähtee Merrin ja Pippinin perään, minkä jälkeen seuraava kerta kun hänestä kerrotaan on kun Aragorn löytää hänet. Itse taistelusta ei kirjassa ollut mitään.
> 
> Huomauttaisin vielä, että alun ja lopun repliikit ovat kirjasta, eivät omaa työtäni. Kaikki repliikit sen jälkeen kun Aragorn käskee Boromirin Merrin ja Pippinin mukaan, ennen sitä kun Aragorn löytää kuolettavasti haavoittuneen Boromirin, ovat omaa työtäni, koska sitä osaa ei kirjassa ollut.
> 
>  
> 
> -Miuku

En kai koskaan ennen ollut ollut niin häpeissäni kuin silloin kun talsin puiden lomasta leiriin. Se kaikki tuntui jotenkin hiukan epätodelliselta.

 -Missä sinä olet ollut, Boromir? Oletko nähnyt Frodoa? kuulin Aragornin kysyvän.

Miten voisin kertoa hänelle? Hän ei hyväksyisi sitä. Jättäisikö hän minut tänne ja käskisi palata omin avuin Minas Tirithiin? Kertoisiko Aragorn Minas Tirithiin päästyämme Denethorille millainen petturi olin ollut? Miksi olin edes yrittänyt ottaa Sormuksen? Miksi ihmeessä en ollut jäänyt Gondoriin ja antanut Faramirin tulla vaan vaatinut itse päästä tälle typerälle retkelle? Ja miksi, voi miksi Frodo ei ollut palannut leiriin? Niin monet kysymykset kaikuivat päässäni vailla vastausta. Kaikki tuntui niin epäselvältä.

Vain yksi asia oli selvä. En voisi suoraan kertoa mitä olin tehnyt, mutta oman kansani tapojen mukaan en voisi myöskään vain valehdella.

 -Kyllä ja ei, vastasin lopulta. -Kyllä: löysin hänet mäestä, vähän matkan päästä ja puhuin hänen kanssaan. Vaadin että hän tulisi Minas Tirithiin eikä menisi itään. Suutuin ja hän lähti luotani. Hän hävisi. En ole koskaan nähnyt sellaista aikaisemmin, vaikka olenkin kuullut siitä taruissa. Hänen on täytynyt panna sormus sormeensa. En enää löytänyt häntä. Luulin että hän palasi teidän luoksenne. 

Se ei ollut valhe jos nyt ei aivan totuuskaan. Ja olin pikemminkin toivonut kuin luullut Frodon palanneen.

 -Onko siinä kaikki mitä sinulla on sanottavana? Aragorn kysyi. Hänen äänensävystään kuuli ettei hän uskonut minun kertoneen totuutta, ainakaan täyttä sellaista.

 -On. En sano vielä sen enempää, vastasin.

Muut alkoivat heti keskustella. En kiinnittänyt puheeseen paljonkaan huomiota, vastasin vain kun minulta kysyttiin jotain.

Sam oli tietenkin ensimmäinen joka tajusi että Frodoa piti lähteä etsimään. Siinä samassa Merri ja Pippin juoksivat jo kaukana metsikössä, samoin Legolas ja Gimli, eikä Aragorn enää saanut heitä hillittyä.

 -Me joudumme kaikki erillimme ja eksyksiin, Aragorn huokasi. -Boromir! En tiedä mikä on osuutesi tässä onnettomuudessa, mutta auta meitä nyt! Mene noiden kahden nuoren hobitin perään ja suojele edes heitä, vaikka ette löytäisikään Frodoa. Tulkaa takaisin tälle paikalle, jos löydätte hänet tai mitään merkkejä hänestä. Palaan pian.

Lähdin juoksemaan Merrin ja Pippinin perään niin nopeasti kuin kykenin, mutta hobitit olivat nopeita ja he olivat ehtineet jo kauas. Kun lopulta löysin heidät, he seisoivat sen kallion jolla seisoin, juurella seläkkäin ja miekat esiin vedettyinä.

Jokin niiden inhottavien otusten tunnuksissa hämmensi minua kun syöksyin taisteluun. Osalla oli kyllä minulle liiankin tuttu punainen silmäkuvio, jollaisia oli Osgiliathin komennuksilla näkynyt joka ikisellä örkillä. Kaikilla ei näyttänyt olevan tunnuksia lainkaan, mikä ei varsinaisesti yllättänyt, mutta osalla oli minulle täysin tuntematon kuvio: kypärissä vaaleaa metallia oleva S-kirjain ja kilvissä käden kuva valkealla maalilla.

Sillä ei kuitenkaan ollut nyt väliä. Soitin torveani samalla kun loikkasin alas taisteluun. Tiesin että vaikka puolituiset osaisivatkin käytellä tikareitaan, ei yksi mies ja kaksi hobittia kauaa pärjäisi niin montaa hiittä vastaan.

Alku sujui helposti. Tuon torven ääni tapasi jähmettää viholliset, joten ensimmäiset örkit eivät juuri edes ehtineet reagoida iskuihini. Hobittien tikarit tekivät myös tehtävänsä, joskaan eivät tietenkään yhtä hyvin kuin pitkä, kunnollinen miekka. Tiesin kuitenkin, että me häviäisimme pakosta. Örkkejä oli liian monta.

 -Paetkaa, typerykset! Etsikää Aragorn ja kertokaa hänelle tappiosta! 

Tietenkään he eivät menneet. Sen näki heidän ilmeistään. He taistelisivat vaikka kuolemaan asti rinnallani. Puolituiset olivat pieniä, mutta urheita.

 -Vauhtia! Paetkaa edes te! Turha uhrata kolmea henkeä turhan tähden! äänessäni alkoi olla jo aneleva sävy. Itse voisin henkeni kyllä antaa, sen olin rikoksistani ansainnut, mutta nämä kaksi eivät kuolisi. Eivät varmasti. En antaisi heidän kuolla.

Puhalsin torveeni uudestaan, epätoivoisemmin. Nostin miekkani torjumaan lyöntiä, mutta se vain vaimensi iskua hiukan. Miekkani terä katkesi. Loikkasin taaksepäin, mutta sama isku halkaisi torveni ja piirsi verisen naarmun sormiini. Samalla tunsin nuolen iskeytyvän kylkeeni. Tiesin jo, että vaikka Aragorn tulisikin, hän saapuisi liian myöhään. Voimani olivat lopussa, mutta silti en voinut antaa Merrin ja Pippinin kuolla. Tiesin sen olevan turhaa, mutta heitin kilpeni sivuun ja hyökkäsin paljain käsin örkkien kimppuun. Tunsin useampien nuolien uppoavan kehooni, mutta hyökkäsin silti kuin villipeto.

Lopulta väsymys ja verenhukka pakottivat minut kuitenkin maahan. En enää jaksanut. Rojahdin puuta vasten ja kiskaisin nuolen kyljestäni. Näin kuinka Merri ja Pippin lyötiin tajuttomaksi ja sidottiin, ja heitä lähdettiin viemään pois. Olin epäonnistunut. Suljin silmäni, ja kuulin raskaiden rautasaappaiden etääntyvät askelet. Yksikään örkki ei jäänyt.

Ajatukseni tuntuivat siirtyvän kuin itsestään kotiin, Faramirin luo. Mietin, oliko totta, että missä tahansa muinaisen Gondorin rajojen sisäpuolella torveeni puhalsi, se kuuluisi kaikkialla valtakunnassa. Olivatko Faramir ja Denethor siis kuulleet sen? Tiesivätkö he, veljeni ja isäni, mitä oli tapahtunut? 

Kuulin askeleita. Ei örkkien rautasaappaiden ääntä, vaan pehmeämpiä, ystävällisempiä. Avasin silmäni ja näin Aragornin vierelläni. Tiesin että minun oli kerrottava, että en saisi toista tilaisuutta tunnustaa rikoksiani.

 -Yritin ottaa sormuksen Frodolta. Olen pahoillani. Olen maksanut.

Koetin väistää Aragornin katsetta ja pitää omat kasvoni peruslukemilla, vaikka olisin tahtonut itkeä. Oli tarpeeksi paha nähdä Aragornin tuska, oli tarpeeksi paha nähdä kyyneleet hänen silmissään, kun hän ymmärsi etteivät edes hänen parantajantaitonsa riittäisi pelastamaan minua. Ei tänne tarvittu kahta meitä itkemään, vaikka tuskani olisi miten suuri.

Vilkaisin kuolleita örkkejä. Ainakin kaksikymmentä, mutta ei lähellekkään tarpeeksi että he, jotka saattueesta vielä olivat jäljellä, saisivat örkit surmattua ja Merrin ja Pippinin vapautettua ilman ulkopuolista apua, josta taas ei ollut toivoakaan. Mutta Aragornille piti kertoa, että he olivat elossa.

 -He ovat poissa, puolituiset: örkit veivät heidät. Luulen että he olivat hengissä. Örkit sitoivat heidät, sanoin lopulta.

Sitten mieleeni tuli kivun usvan läpi vielä jotakin mitä halusin sanoa: -Hyvästi, Aragorn! Mene Minas Tirithiin ja pelasta kansani! Minä olen epäonnistunut.

 -Ei! Aragorn vastasi. Hän tarttui käteeni kuin olisi siten toivonut voivansa pitää minut täällä. -Sinä olet voittanut. Harvat ovat saavuttaneet sellaista voittia. Jää rauhaan! Minas Tirith ei kukistu!

Hymyilin. Hän saattoi - kaiken tämän jälkeenkin - antaa minulle anteeksi. Mutta aikani oli lopussa, minun oli mentävä. Tunsin jo kutsun, tai pikemminkin jonkinlaisen nuoran, joka veti minua lempeästi pois, jonnekkin kauas tähtien taakse, hämän maailman piirien ulkopuolelle.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.
> 
>  
> 
> Tämän ei oikeastaan ollut tarkoitus koskaan tulla julki, ja muokkasin tätä kirjoittaessani paljon. Syynä siihen että laitoin tämän on oikeastaan se, että tuon aikasemman boostin jälkeen on inspi loppunut. Eli ficcejä ei välttämättä enää multa tuu nii usein, tahti vähän hidastuu, mut siis en oo häipymäs täältä, inspiraatio vaan lopussa näiden suhteen.


End file.
